


Do Vampires Dream

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Death, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Benny dreams of being a young vampire hunting in Louisiana.





	Do Vampires Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Includes normal vampire behavior including blood letting and reader death.

Pairing: Benny + reader

Author: khorybannefin

Words: 1172

Summary: Benny dreams of his life as a young vampire, hunting in southern Louisiana.

Warnings: vampire smut, including blood letting. Reader death. 

 

Benny was dreaming again. Dreaming of hunting. Truth was that as frustrating as these dreams were he also loved them. He woke up hot and sweating when he had them, teeth bared and ragingly hard with need. It took hours to come down from the cravings then, but still he looked forward to the next time.

Tonight he dreamed of her. That sweet young thing in the blue dress he'd chased for three nights through the streets of New Orleans after meeting her at a party. When he finally caught up to her in a dead alley and she turned to him, out of breath and eyes wide, He couldn't help the smug tone in his voice.

"Now why you run from me cher?" He asked in that rolling soft accent. "You gotta know i can smell thatsweet perfume of yours from anywhere in town." 

Which was true but probably not the perfume she thought. He'd marked her as his the second he saw her, and the scent of her blood coiled inside his head like a charmed snake, dancing before him and leading him right to her. He'd finally chased her down tonight and he intended to have her.

Part of her knew it too. She'd known she was being pursued, had felt him shadowing her steps. She had run from him on instinct. Just to make it more fun Benny had let her see him, know who it was that dogged her through the night. It changed the hunt. Made it a game. Now here she was, cornered, chest heaving and eyes wide. She should be frightened,and she was, but not nearly enough. It was the fear of the game finally won, not the terror of prey trapped and about to be devoured. But that was all right. Benny wasn't above having a little fun with his food.

"So you've caught me," the girl answered. "What would you have of me now that I'm at your mercy?"

"I find it hard to believe you are ever at anyone's mercy cher," He chuckled, his eyes dancing dangerously. "How's about a boon? One kiss I'll ask of you as my reward for being so patient tonight."

"Just one?" She pretended to consider it. "Very well. Come collect your prize, patient man." 

She held out her arms in invitation. Benny wasted no time. He stepped forward and swept her up into his embrace. His lips came down on hers and he took possession of the kiss, pushing past every defense, kissing her like he owned her. He left her breathless, shaking and weak kneed. When he set her back down she faltered,stumbling into him and clinging to his jacket for balance. She blinked rapidly several times before looking back up into his smiling face.

"You," she started, her voice trembling. She shook her head and started again. "I believe you have taken advantage of me sir. That was wholly unfair of you. You can't possibly leave me in this condition." Benny gave a hearty laugh.

"And what condition might that be cher?"

"I am clearly unable to walk back to my flat unescorted. You will do me the courtesy of accompanying me of course."

"Of course," Benny tried not to smirk. He could smell her arousal and knew exactly what he'd done to her. Truth was his own trousers were fitting a bit tightly at the moment as well. This could turn out to be a very fun night after all. 

Her flat wasn't far and her hands were on him almost before the door closed.

"You wicked man," She hissed, delicate hands working to undo the buttons of his jacket as he pulled her close. "How dare you kiss me like that. And in public no less! I should flog you for your insolence."

Benny chuckled low and spun them around, pinning her to the wall with a knee between her legs. He let her feel his arousal through her skirts as he ground against her.

"Careful cher," He said, his breath mingling with hers. "Naughty little girls get spankings."

The woman let out a needy moan and pulled him in for another kiss. Her hips rocked against his thigh while he made swift work of her bodice laces, freeing her breasts into his waiting hands. He pinched her nipples and she arched into his touch, begging for more. 

After that it was a flurry of flying clothes as layers of skirts and underthings made a wild path to the bedroom. They fell into the mattress in a hot tangle of limbs, each one unable to touch enough of the other. Benny landed on top, his mouth finding a breast and trading it with his tongue until the woman beneath him was bucking, her legs grabbing at his hips and attempting to pull him down.

"Such a rush mon cher."

"I need you! Please don't tease anymore!"

Benny had his ulterior motives for this encounter but that didn't mean he had to be a brute. Carefully he slipped a hand between them, stroking his fingers between her legs. She was certainly wet enough. She arched into his touch and he pushed a finger inside, working her open. He was not overly large but he didn't want to hurt her either. A few minutes was all it took to have her begging again. This timewhen she asked he had no trouble sinking into her to the hilt,both of them moaning in pleasure.

"Mon belle cher," He breathed, kissing her again as he started to move in her. She clung to him in her passion, her rising moans and thrashing head giving testimony to how close she was coming to the edge. Benny rode the wave with her and when it crested he broke. As his desire spilled into her body his fangs drove into her throat, her moans turning into cries as he drained her.

Afterwards he somewhat regretted what he'd done. The chase was alwaysmore fun than the catch, though this was better than most. Still, at least he'd return to the ship fed and sated in other ways. He left her laying in the bed, covered so she wouldn't be exposed. Perhaps she wouldn't be noticed for a few days. He left quietly in the wee hours of the night. It was years before he returned to New Orleans.

In his house in Baton Rouge he woke with a hard on that wouldn't quit and his fangs distended. He cursed and went into the kitchen for some of the bliss he kept in the fridge. It wasn't human but it would do. It had been a long time since he'd thought of that hunt. Too long. He sat up until dawn reliving that dream and taking the edge off before he could go back to sleep.

But he loved those dreams anyway.


End file.
